


Winter Holidays

by felicityollies



Series: Holidays [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Chrismukkah, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hanukkah, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little collection of short holiday drabbles/prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May Your Days be Merry and Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt from user quirkyfelicity: how about Oliver bringing Christmas to Felicity in the hospital?

Oliver worked quietly and diligently around Felicity’s hospital room. She was asleep again. She’d been doing that a lot lately. He didn’t blame her. She’d been unconscious for a day or so after surgery, but all of this was taking a lot out of her. He knew how emotionally and physically draining it was to go through what they did, what she did. He had been more scared for her safety than his own. He’d been through things like that and worse. This was new for her and he hoped to God that she never had to deal with this again. He hated to see her so scared and tired. She was trying to be happy when he was there, but he could hear the bitterness in her voice. She was angry as well and rightfully so.

Right now he was trying to do something to cheer her up. Slowly decorating her room with Christmas decorations. She wasn’t exactly a Christmas person considering that she was Jewish, but he wanted to share his traditions with her like she had been doing with him. He got to learn a lot about her heritage even though they didn’t get to finish the eight days together. 

He hung some stockings with thumbtacks under the window. There was tinsel around the bed and twinkling lights around the window to the hallway. A tiny tree sat in the corner just below the television. A few presents from their friends littered around it. He was adding the last of the tinsel when Felicity started to wake. 

“What are you doing?” She mumbled sleepily. 

Her voice startled him slightly. “Decorating?” He finished up what he was doing and took a step back. 

He watched her worried that she wasn’t going to like it. Her eyes moved around the room and she sat up a little more. She rubbed her eyes before reaching for her glasses. Oliver impatiently fiddled with his fingers waiting for her to say something. Or laugh at him. Anything. 

The smallest smile pulled at her lips. “You put a star of David on top of the tree.” 

“And your menorah is right here.” He took a step to the side and pointed to the little menorah on her bedside table. 

Her eyes continued to search the room. “Are those Star Wars stockings?” 

“Yes.” He gave a grin as if he were proud of himself for all the work he did picking out each decoration. 

“You’re cute.” A small giggle fell from her lips. 

Oliver’s heart beat just a little faster. He was happy to hear the sweet sound of her laughter. It was a symphony that he would never get tired of hearing. “I try.” He mumbled leaning in to kiss her cheek. 

He knew this didn’t mean she was all better. There was a long way to recovery, but he was going to be there every step of the way. Right now he was just happy to see a small smile on her face. 

“So, presents?” 

He pulled back. “Of course,” He said as he walked over to the tree. “Where should we start?” 

“Hmmm,” She hummed. “That little one.” 

“This one is from me.” He picked it up. 

“I thought you already got me a present.” She wiggled her ring finger where the large diamond sat. 

“That wasn’t your Christmas present.” He said with a sly grin. He slid her the thin and semi-long box. It was wrapped in light blue metallic paper and tied off with a silver bow. 

Felicity tore into it, Oliver had meticulously wrapped it, but he didn’t mind. She flicked the box open and smiled as her eyes fell on the bracelet inside. 

“It’s one of those charm bracelets to keep track of memories.” He felt another wave of nervousness. 

So far all the bracelet had for charms was a laptop, coffee cup, tiny bow and arrow, and tree. He thought that was good for now, but maybe he hadn’t picked out enough. Or maybe it was too many. He fiddled with his fingers again. 

“Oh, Oliver,” She whispered. “I love it.” 

He smiled wide. Unable to contain himself he leaned in kissed her full on the lips. “I love you.” He mumbled against them.

“I love you too,” She smiled against his lips. “You big sap.”


	2. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt from user quirkyfelicity: can you write something to do with Felicity and William?  
> \- Felicity teaches William a little something about her holiday traditions.

William leaned around Felicity and watched her as she held a long lighter towards the candle in front of her. The ten-year-old watched her curiously. It was Christmas Eve, but it was also the first night of Hanukkah.

“What are you doing?” He asked quietly. 

She glanced down at him with a soft smile. “Lighting my menorah.” 

“Oh,” He kept his eyes on the flame. “Why?” 

Felicity thought it was kind of funny that he was so curious. She was a proud Jewish woman, though, and had no problem educating her fiancée’s son about Hanukkah. She ushered him to the couch and sat down with him before beginning to tell the story of Hanukkah. 

If you had asked Felicity Smoak last year if she thought, she would be talking to Oliver’s son about Jewish traditions she would have probably said nothing because she was unconscious this time last year. But still, she never thought of this happening. She didn’t even find out about William until a few months later. She had been angry and hurt because of Oliver’s lies. All she wanted was honesty from her soon-to-be husband. 

They fought, he left, they lived apart for a couple weeks until Felicity felt she had enough space, and then they talked. They talked a lot and eventually she met with Samantha. Of course the other woman was angry as well, but slowly over time things got better. Which led them to where they were now. William was visiting Star City for the week so that he could spend the holidays with his father. 

“Woah,” William said once she had finished the story. “That’s really cool, Felicity.” 

He only called her by her first name or Ms. Smoak, neither of which bothered her at all. She didn’t know if she would even feel comfortable with him calling her anything else; not yet anyway. 

“I think so too,” She smiled wide. “Now, I think your dad has at least one latke done.” 

“Hey,” Oliver said from the kitchen. “I am doing dam- darn,” He corrected himself. “fine job of making latkes. For my first time I think these look great.” 

“What is it?” William leaned up on the counter watching Oliver flip the little pancakes in an oiled pan. 

“Potato pancakes. We’re going to have them with applesauce.” Felicity leaned against the counter. 

“Weird.” William mumbled. 

“They taste good I promise.” Felicity giggled. 

“Then when we’re done you can open up a present from under the tree. A small one.” Oliver added. 

William did a fist pump. 

“I think we’re getting good at this Chrismukkah thing.” Felicity teased. 

Oliver nodded and leaned down to give her a quick peck. 

“Ew.” William made a face at them. 

Felicity shook her head. She shouldn’t have expected anything else from a ten-year-old boy. Girls were gross and had cooties, obviously.


	3. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver's winter wonderland wedding  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> partially 100th episode/season 5 spec, but mostly fluffy goodness because why the hell not.

  


“Felicity, your mom just pinched my cheeks,” Barry said, looking more than a little flabbergasted.

“Please tell me you mean your face,” she said, glancing at him in the mirror she stood in front of.

“Yes my face!” he shook his head and glanced away from her as his cheeks turned pink. “I don’t think I could look at any of you if she had grabbed elsewhere.”

“Thank god.”

Barry huffed. “It’s still embarrassing. She pinched my face and told me I was an adorable little nugget.”

“She usually reserves the word ‘nugget’ for small children.”

“Oh, that’s nice.”

Felicity giggled and covered her face with her bouquet.

“That’s not the only reason I came in here,” he mumbled, “We’re almost ready.”

She took a deep breath and lowered the bouquet. “Alright.”

“You look gorgeous, by the way.”

“Well, I would hope so,” she said, “I’ve been in the hair and makeup stage for hours.”

Thea walked into the room and nearly ran into Barry. “You’re not supposed to see the bride before the wedding,” she muttered.

“That’s just the groom,” Barry said turning to look at her.

“Either way, get out.”

“You’re definitely Oliver’s sister,” he said quietly as he exited the room.

Laurel joined Felicity and Thea soon after. Her bridesmaids helped her with the finishing touches. Her veil fell around her shoulders and down her back. Her blonde hair tucked up underneath neatly. Her makeup subtle, but sweet. Felicity’s dress was one that she had spent a lot of time scouring stores and websites for. It had to be perfect and to her it was.

Everyone had traveled a little farther north from Star City. Far enough north that they could have snow for their winter wedding, but close enough that if anything should happen to their city they could get there quickly. A small cabin filled with vigilantes and scientists wasn’t exactly inconspicuous, but they had taken precautions, of course. They had a plan should anything happen and interrupt what was supposed to be the best day of Felicity and Oliver’s lives. They had their gear handy and Quentin and Lyla had orders to get Donna to safety without letting her know what was going on. Felicity trusted them, but pitied them for the job they had.

Felicity let out a slow breath and told herself to stop thinking about the plan. They might not even need it. Focus and breathe.

“You ready?” Laurel asked.

Felicity nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Everyone got into position. Thea walked down the aisle first, then Laurel, and Felicity followed them a few seconds later. Her fingers grasped the bouquet tightly as she started down the aisle. Diggle and Barry stood on Oliver’s side. Everyone looked amazing to say the least. The room was decorated in the colors they had chosen. Their friends and family filling up the first two rows. Everyone important was there from Iris and everyone at Star Labs to Sara and her new girlfriend.

Her eyes met Oliver’s across the room. The way he looked at her as if she were the only person in the room, in the world, made her feel incredible. He looked in complete awe of her. It was the same way an art enthusiast looks at masterpiece.

Felicity’s heart beat loudly in her chest, but the nerves actually seemed to fade. She handed her bouquet to Laurel and turned to face Oliver.

“Hi,” she said quietly.

“Hi,” he repeated almost breathlessly.

Cisco cleared his throat. “We are gathered here today to finally witness these two get hitched.”

The young scientist had volunteered to officiate the wedding. None of them thought it was a good idea to hire a priest or rabbi for the occasion. It wasn’t very safe.

“I think we all knew that this was bound to happen,” Cisco continued. “I had a really good _vibe_ about them.”

A chorus of groans filled the room. Donna and Quentin looked at each other wondering what joke they had missed, but didn’t ask anyone.

“Cisco,” Caitlin hissed from the front row.

“You all are no fun,” he shook his head. “Anyway, how about we skip over all the mumbo jumbo and get to the good part.”

“The kiss?” Barry chimed in.

“The vows,” Cisco laughed.

Oliver held onto Felicity’s hands. His eyes hadn’t left hers the entire time. The smile on his face seemed to be permanent. “Felicity,” he said her name as if was the sweetest thing to ever grace his lips. “I love you. You are my guiding light. You’ve stood by me in my darkest times and brightened my life in a way that I never thought possible. You help me want to be a better person for myself and you,” his eyes started to get a bit misty. “Thank you for at least pretending to believe me that day I walked into your office. Thank you for being there through the years and thank you for loving me.”

There were a few sniffles heard throughout. Some of them being Felicity’s. She didn’t even know how she was going to follow that. He was the best speaker of the two.

“First I do have to say it was incredibly difficult to believe the things you told me,” she chuckled. “But I am glad that you came to my office. You changed my life. You brought me excitement and meaning. I’m doing things that I had only dreamed of. You helped bring love and friendship into my life as well. Thank you for letting me in and helping me to take down my walls,” she sniffled and so did Oliver. “I love you so much and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Damn guys,” Cisco wiped his own eyes.

The love these two felt for each other and the love that everyone in the room felt for them was almost overwhelming.

“Do you, Oliver Queen, take….”

“I do.” He said quickly.

“And do you Felicity…”

“I do.”

“You may now kiss…”

Oliver and Felicity leaned in to kiss each other.

“Mazel Tov!” Cisco shouted.

Felicity had never felt happier in her entire life. “I love you, Mr. Queen.” She mumbled against his lips.

“I love you too, Mrs. Smoak-Queen.” He smiled into the kiss.

“Time for pictures!” Donna squealed.

Felicity didn’t mind that they were all being dragged out into the snow for more pictures. Everything felt magical and perfect. A light snow fall adding a little extra touch to their pictures. Oliver’s arms were wrapped around her bare shoulders. All her close friends and family huddled in close for the picture. Yep this was perfect.

Halfway through the pictures a beeping noise pulled their attention. “Uh guys,” Cisco said pulling out a small tablet from inside his tux jacket. “We need to get back to work.”

_Code for something terrible is happening and we all need to leave now._

Quentin and Lyla immediately started to lead Donna towards a car. While everyone else moved towards their own vehicles. Cisco was giving them a quick rundown of the trouble cropping up in Star City.

“Well,” Oliver started to say as he climbed into the front seat of their car. “At least it was nice while it lasted.”

Felicity shook her head and buckled up. “I wouldn’t have expected it to go any other way. This is our life and I love it.”


	4. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + new puppy requested by tumblr user quirkyfelicity

Felicity slept peacefully in her bed. Her face partially buried in the pillow. Oliver was not beside her like he usually was. He had snuck from their bed and gone out to the street to meet Thea. She had been keeping an eye on a gift that he had gotten for Felicity. He almost didn’t get it back from Thea who wanted to keep it for herself. Now, he stood just beside the bed lowering the wiggly gift right beside Felicity.

She stirred when a wet tongue found the spot just below her ear. “Oliver,” She grumbled. “It’s too early.” She was barely coherent. 

Oliver’s hand went to his mouth trying to stop himself from laughing. 

Felicity’s eyes fluttered open when she was licked yet again. In her blurry vision not-quite-awake state she became slightly startled by the creature beside her. She yelped and moved back from it resulting in her butt becoming acquainted with the floor.

The beagle puppy startled by Felicity ran back towards Oliver and into his arms. 

“Ow.” Felicity groaned from the floor. 

“Are you okay?” He asked walking around to her side of the bed. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He held his hand out to her. 

Felicity gripped onto him and got to her feet. She reached for her glasses and shoved them onto her face. Her eyes moved from Oliver’s guilty expression down to the tiny puppy in his hands. 

“I’m going to assume you are the one that was getting fresh with me.” She couldn’t help but smile at the cute pup. 

“He is.” Oliver gave her his best innocent expression, but it was a complete fail. 

“What is he doing here?” She asked scratching the puppy behind his ears. 

“He’s a Christmas present.” 

“It’s not Christmas anymore.” Felicity stated plainly. 

“He’s an…. ‘It’s two days after Christmas’ present.” 

She snorted and shook her head. “Does he have a name?” 

“Nope. You can name him,” Oliver carefully slid him into Felicity’s hands. “I thought you might like him and you know it can be good practice for….” 

Felicity raised a brow at him. “Puppies and children are not the same, Oliver.” She looked at the puppy and it leaned forward to lick her nose. Okay, he was really cute. Heart meltingly cute. 

“If you want practice like that you should ask John to let us babysit.” 

Oliver shook his head. “This is a good starting point, I think.” 

“Maybe.” Felicity petted him and giggled at the continued licking of her face. “You owe me coffee…. And breakfast, though.” 

“I can do that.” He leaned in to kiss Felicity gently only to get licked too. “Ew.” 

Felicity laughed a little louder. “Good, now let’s go.” 

“Did you think of a name?” He asked as they went downstairs to the kitchen. 

“Mhmm,” Felicity carried the pup downstairs. “Han.” 

“Han?” Oliver gave her a confused look. 

“Han Solo Smoak-Queen.” Felicity said a bit too proudly. 

“That’s a mouthful.” Oliver laughed. 

She nodded. “True. Which is why we are just going to call him Han.” 

“I think I can live with that.” 

Han barked seeming to agree with them.

Felicity giggled. “Thank you.” She smiled up at Oliver. 

“No problem, baby,” He got behind the counter and started to cook up breakfast. “I do have to warn you, though, watch out for Thea because she might try to kidnap him.”


	5. Holiday Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olicity + do you ever miss william

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (part of my follower appreciation prompt fills)

Felicity tapped away on her phone, her back turned away from Oliver where he sat on their couch. When she was done, she shoved the phone into her pocket and moved to sit by her husband.

“Do you ever miss William?” she asked.

He looked at her, surprised by her question. “Yeah,” he sighed.

She already knew the answer to the question of course. He only got to see his son every once in awhile. William lived much farther away now, making it that much harder for Oliver to spend time with him. It sucked, especially because William finally knew that Oliver was his father.

“I wish we could have spent Hanukkah and Christmas with him,” he said.

“I know,” she wrapped her arm around him and squeezed tight, “What about New Year’s?”

“That would be awesome too,” he let out an even heavier sigh.

“He could watch the ball drop with us…. drink some sparkling grape juice. And you could spend time with him the next day…”

“Felicity,” he said, “This is kind of depressing.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” she looked up at him.

Before he could open his mouth, the door swung open, catching both of their attention. “Dad?” William called.

Oliver whipped his head from side to side, looking from William to Felicity. She simply gave him a cheeky grin and motioned him to go greet his son. There was a strong possibility that she had been talking to Samantha for the last couple of weeks and finally got the okay to get William on a plane and to Starling for the weekend. Diggle helped with the driving to the airport and bringing him there. She totally owed him one for that.

“Hey, buddy,” Oliver said with the widest smile.

Felicity couldn’t help but smile too. She was so happy that she could do this for Oliver. It was also very nice to see William too. She really liked the kid. He was starting to look more like Oliver as he got older, which to her just made him the cutest little thing. She might have been getting extra excited about what her and Oliver’s kids were going to look like. Her hand rest on her stomach for a moment. That was another surprise for another day.


End file.
